Cross Academy Football
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: The cheer captain and the quarterback- cliche, right? But Cross Acadmemy always has an adventure in store for Zero and Yuki, even on the football field.


**Author's Note: Here's a one shot. Yay! I'm bored with what I've been writing lately. Does anyone have any complaints? Suggestions? Well, anyways, this one's about something completely lame. But… What would happen if they got a football team? Lame title, I know. Please enjoy! Please review! **

A group of Day Class guys was crowded together in a corner of the cafeteria. That wouldn't normally be weird, but from my point of view- which was slightly lower than the average person's- they were all pointing and staring excitedly at the wall.

"Zero?" I asked, pulling on my partner's sleeve. "What's going on?" I pointed to the group.

Zero's brow furrowed for a moment. Then he sighed and walked toward the group, using his impressive stature to see what all the hubbub was about. After a moment, he returned. I was immediately suspicious; there was a seldom present gleam in his eye. This couldn't be good.

"Headmaster's finally done something I actually approve of," he said, so very specifically.

So, naturally, I became more confused. And a bit wary. "What exactly is going on here, Zero?"

Zero flipped his hair- it was getting long- and smiled.

Wait, back up. He smiled? Maybe the Night Class was being terminated. Or he had to marry me.

"He's started a football team," Zero said, interrupting my plans of matrimony. "It's about time. We're the only high school without one."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Is that what this is about? Football?" I sneered. "It's just another distraction from our education, and I-"

"I happen to like football," Zero scoffed. "You could even be a cheerleader."

Oh. I could be a cheerleader? That changed things. "There's going to be cheerleaders?" I asked in delight, just feeling the smirk appear on Zero's face.

"Your tryouts are in a week," he informed me. "Can you do the… Flippy things and stuff?"

Now it was my turn to scoff. "Zero… I've been doing training since I was eleven. I did gymnastics and cheer until you came to live with us. I'm good. What about you? What position do you play?"

"All of them," he announced proudly. He was so cute when he was being boyish.

Nonetheless, I rolled my eyes. "You aren't exactly what I'd think of as team sport oriented."

He smiled. Again? "You might be surprised.

A week later, I was cheer captain and flyer. Zero was the team captain and quarterback. Of course, people blamed our connection to Headmaster as a potential bias. Zero and I blamed everyone else for sucking.

The two of us were headed to the gym to get our jerseys and- in my case- uniform. We didn't have to wait long. "Cross and Kiryu, both 42… Ironically." He threw Zero our jerseys (three- two for him for home/away, one for me on game day at school) while the cheer coach handed me my uniform.

Unfortunately, that was the highlight of the practices.

After three months of grueling practices- almost unbearable with disciplinary committee- we were ready for our first game. Our team- the Cross Academy Devils- was going up against the Tokyo High Terrors- the undefeated region champs last season.

It was time for the team to make their entrance onto the field. It was quite a show- the cheerleaders ran in front of the team. Yori, Ribbi, and I lead the way, doing cartwheels, handsprings, and the whatnot.

The first two quarters of the game passed quickly, Tokyo winning 42-38. I cheered and flipped my heart out the whole time, screaming our standard cheers and, occasionally a less conventional "GO, ZERO!"

Half time, in my opinion, was way to short. I was at the top of a pyramid when the time came. I was a bit surprised when Zero came over and lifted me from the top to set me back on the ground. "Half time," he said to the other girls, who all scattered.

"What's up?" I asked.

He still had the little impish glee in his eyes. I'd come to recognize it- it was the look he got whenever he played football. Despite that, he still sounded a bit peevish when he said, "People from the school paper want some pictures of the two of us."

"You sound so happy to get a picture with me," I teased him. "I didn't even know we had a school paper."

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with cheer, you would've noticed that it started making publications this year." With that, he took my hand and pulled me over to some big fancy cameras I hadn't noticed before.

"…this is perfect," one of the camera people was saying to the other. "Quarterback and cheer caption, matching jerseys, dating… It's great!" Dating? I'd pretend I didn't hear him, as he was clearly talking about Zero and I.

The guy stopped talking when he saw us, but quickly resumed on a different track. "Hey, you two. We just need a few pictures for the school paper. Let's see here… Oh! I've got it!"

He babbled on for a few minutes about the pros and cons of different poses. Zero caught my eye with a look that clearly said _this guy needs to shut up. _I agreed; this guy was a talker.

"If we can have Yuki sit on Zero's shoulder," the guy was saying. "Let me see, I have a chair around here that you can step up on…" While Mr. Talk A Lot bustled around to find a chair, Zero rolled his eyes and simply lifted me onto his shoulder; he was used to carrying me around.

"Ah-hem," I fake cleared my throat.

He turned around. "Oh. Splendid." Then he took pictures. And more pictures. By the time he finished, halftime was almost over. Zero and I scampered to our respective spots.

Before we separated, I kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. You can do this. Love you."

And I walked away, I saw a determination I'd never seen before.

Zero played like hell the second half of the game. He brought us to victory, 108-84.

When the game was over, he ran over to me and the other cheerleaders, who were still hard at work. I was in the middle of an intricate stunt; I was doing a back flip off of a cradle. I landed in Zero's arms, quite dramatically.

It was even better when he kissed me. On the lips. In front of everyone. When we broke apart, the guy was snapping pictures. "I think we'll use these instead."

Zero and I smiled and walked toward our dorms, holding hands.

"Ready for next week?" He asked me

"You bet," I smiled.

I never was interested in football before, but Cross Academy Football might change that.


End file.
